


daring to want

by smarky



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post Season Four, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: Rebellion spy Double Trouble gives Queen Glimmer hands-on assistance in working through her feelings for Adora.Written for thefemslashficletsjanelle monae lyric prompt challenge - #12 "So dress me up I'll like it better if we both pretend"
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Double Trouble/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	daring to want

"What would you like to do to Adora?" Double Trouble is in Glimmer's room with her, wearing Adora's face, but with their hair piled to the ceiling. “Scream at her? Slap her? Demand she apologize for her failures?” 

“Stop it already!” 

“Touchy, touchy. I’m just trying to be there for you. Isn’t that what friendship is all about?” 

“We both know you don’t believe in friendship.” 

“Touché. Maybe you’ve got some observation skills after all, Your Majesty.” 

Sometimes Glimmer questions why she even lets Double Trouble in. Yes, their spywork is essential to uncovering Horde Prime's capabilities. Maybe Etheria wasn't obviously the winning side, Double Trouble had said when they first approached her, but it was the only one offering even a pinch of freedom and power. 

If she's honest, Glimmer also needs to have someone around that doesn't want her to suppress her instincts and mince her words. She doesn’t have to play the perfect Queen around them. 

"I don't want to do anything to her. I just want her to get better." This isn't the first time Glimmer has had to say it. 

"I’ve finally returned, after the deep, deep trauma of losing my sword and the entire basis of my identity! Wait, what's this? Glimmer, my supposed friend? Who trusted the mother figure that destroyed my childhood, who ignored my warnings and caused this whole disaster? Growl!" Double Trouble falls backward onto the floor with their still arms clawing at the air. 

Glimmer's flooding with guilt all over again, remembering how she had treated Adora before the end, but that’s okay. She's allowed to express anger here, to press her nails into their neck, the promise of magic a red glow around them. "I know I was wrong. But I'm not giving up on us just yet," she hisses. 

"Not giving up? Darling, the better question is whether she's giving up on you."

Oh, Glimmer knows how to change the subject. She wraps her arms around Double Trouble, breathes them in deeply, as if holding them hard enough can heal. Does affection has any effect on them, or is everything someone does to them just a new act to add to their performances? "This is all I want to do. To Adora."

“I do not like being confined,” says Double Trouble, voice a bit squeakier. "Your lovers' quarrels implied a great deal more action than this.”

"We're not lovers!" Glimmer teleports away. Double Trouble dusts themself off, like she had dirtied them with her platonic sentiments. 

"So you wouldn't be able to… distract her if she didn't forgive you? You wouldn't be able to make her change her mind?" 

"Adora's too stubborn for me to do that." Glimmer realizes she didn't say she was unwilling to coerce Adora. Double Trouble can think whatever they like, Glimmer doubts she could, no matter how desperate she became. 

"Is that so?" Double Trouble becomes Adora and rips at their hair, blushes uncontrollably. "I'm so angry, I could--" 

"Kiss you," Glimmer fills in automatically. Oh. Is that what part of her had begun to want, over the course of this friendship? Is that why Adora's disappointment had hit so hard? Glimmer doesn’t know. She’s never considered relationships like that before. 

Double Trouble shifts back and claps. "Bravo! We're learning so much about ourselves today! Character development is so sexy."

But Glimmer isn't a character, with lines that still need to be shaded in. She's a person, and sometimes it feels like nobody’s willing to see her that way. Not to mention that Glimmer doesn't need to be coaxed into growing by someone who couldn’t care less about her. 

Suddenly she feels powerless, like the child needing advice from her mother or Shadow Weaver that she used to be. "Why are you helping me with this? It has nothing to do with the war." 

"Because it's fascinating? You've always been delightfully unpredictable. I can’t resist getting under your skin."

"Oh really? You seem to have me figured out just fine by now."

"That's true. But shouldn't it be obvious that I want something else, the same as anyone that has a certain… drive?" 

Double Trouble is Adora again, and this time there's no exaggerated puff, or overblown emotions, just her dorky smile. This could be Adora, if Glimmer let herself believe. 

"I really like you Glimmer. I've rehearsed a million times, it still sounds so silly, but I'm trying anyway. I'd like to give myself to you. What do you want to do to me?" 

This doesn't feel right yet. Adora hasn't forgiven her, she wouldn't wait quietly like this. She'd probably accuse Glimmer of ignoring her because Glimmer took time to answer. If she distracted Adora, though, if she caught Adora when Adora thought she was alone, if Adora had been saying her name and wasn't ready to admit it... 

"Double Trouble, I…" The words won't come out. She traces their cheekbone, across to their lips. It's an intimate touch to be giving an enemy, nevermind to her friend. If they're still friends. 

"What's that? They didn't tell us much in the Horde, remember?" Double Trouble takes her hand and guides it further in. They suck on one of her fingers, tongue stroking her gently, with that mischievous I'm beating you look Adora often does. 

The sight of that is too much. Glimmer teleports across the room and breathes out. 

"Okay, Your Majesty? Cat got your tongue?" 

"Adora wouldn't use that expression," Glimmer says shakily. 

"Aw. This isn't a criticism circle, no need to be mean."

"Isn't playing with my emotions much worse?" 

"You can't blame me for following my nature. Wasn't this exciting? Illuminating?" 

"Just. Change back, please."

If Double Trouble is disappointed, it doesn't show. "Should we set a raincheck?" 

"We'll meet as usual."

"You're so anguished! I'm surprised you haven't ruined any furniture, maybe that's later."

Double Troubles leaves without being asked. They must have sensed the magic building around Glimmer and remembered to be afraid of her.

**Author's Note:**

> is this total trash im just publishing to complete the challenge? am i a person with an anxiety disorder? who knows, whats important is finally there is a fic about glimmer and double trouble on this archive


End file.
